deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
4chan
4chan is an English-language imageboard website. Users generally post anonymously, with the most recent posts appearing above the rest. 4chan is split into various boards with their own specific content and guidelines. Registration is not required, nor is it possible (except for staff). Launched on October 1, 2003, its boards were originally used for the posting of pictures and discussion of manga and anime, as the site was modelled on Japanese imageboards. The site quickly became popular and expanded, though much of 4chan's content still features otaku, anime and other Japanese cultural influences. The site has been linked to Internet subcultures and activism, most notably Project Chanology. 4chan users have been responsible for the formation or popularization of Internet memes such as lolcats, Rickrolling, "Chocolate Rain", Pedobear and many others. The site's "Random" board is by far its most popular and notorious feature. Known as "/b/" (often pronounced "slash B", or simply "B"), there are minimal rules on posted content. Gawker once jokingly claimed that "reading /b/ will melt your brain". The site's anonymous community and culture have often provoked media attention. For media planners, this enterprise is "further proof that creativity is everywhere and new media is less accessible" to advertisement agencies. 4chan has been instrumental in hijacking Internet destinations for pranks, so that, for example, images of Rick Astley appeared instead of the page that was searched for; the coordination of attacks against other websites and Internet users; and reactions to threats of violence that have been posted on the site. The Guardian once summarized the 4chan community as "lunatic, juvenile... brilliant, ridiculous and alarming." (From wikipedia) =Team Members= Anonymous Anonymous is the term used to describe a large, multinational group of computer users who are skilled in their abilities to manipulate the Internet in drastic ways to prove a point. Created in 2003, it is dedicated against the ideas of Internet censorship and surveillance, and has attacked several important corporations and even governmental websites digitally. There is no defined set of leadership or ranks among the group, so it literally assumes its name "Anonymous" as there is no way to determine who belongs to the group. Many of their activities have been associated with protests: the SOPA (Stop Only Piracy Act) was reacted by attacks on several US official websites, participated in the Occupy Wall Street Protests, supported the Kony 2012 movement while accusing the way it was being run as propaganda, and (possibly most famously) took down the PlayStation network. They have even come into conflict with non-government organizations like the Mexican Los Zetas Cartel, although nothing escalated out of that specific incident. (From Deadliest Fiction Wiki) Troll Face The troll face is symbol of internet trolling, intended to be the visage of a typical internet troll. The term "internet troll" refers to an individual who make rude, offensive, or provocative comments on an internet forum simply to provoke a reaction. They are best not fed, but will that stop anyone?! Suiseiseki Suiseiseki is an animate doll from the anime Rozen Maiden. But her role in the anime is not the point here. The important point is that Suiseiseki's mispronunciation of the Japanese word desu (is), usually placed at the end of a sentence. Usually pronounced "dess", Suiseiseki pronounces it "desu", as it is spelled. Intended as a cute catchphrase, this makes its use at the end of a sentence much more noticeable, even to foreign audiences. Because of this, "desu" quickly became a meme on 4chans /a/ (anime and manga) message board. Desu Suiseiseki's use of "desu" has resulted in it becoming a meme among Western anime fans. This has also resulted in a number of parodies, including the infamous "Desu Death Combo", a video featuring every use of "desu" by Suiseiseki in the anime, over 500 in number. The propagation of "desu" on the internet has resulted in mispronunciations by foreigners with no knowledge of the Japanese language attempting to speak Japanese, for instance, the phrase kawaii desu (it's/that's cute), which often comes out sounding like "cow-why-ee des-uu". Lolcats A lolcat (pronounced /ˈlɒlkæt/ LOL-kat) is an image combining a photograph of a cat with text intended to contribute humour. The text is often idiosyncratic and grammatically incorrect, and its use in this way is known as "lolspeak" or "kitty pidgin". "Lolcat" is a compound word of the acronymic abbreviation for "laugh out loud" (LOL) and the word "cat". A synonym for "lolcat" is cat macro, since the images are a type of image macro. Lolcats are commonly designed for photo sharing imageboards and other Internet forums. Similar image macros that do not feature cats are often simply referred to as "lols". (From Wikipedia). Category:Internet Warriors Category:Groups Category:Real Warriors